Mix and Match
by silent-entrance
Summary: "Sometimes looking at his boyfriend for too long made his chest hurt but he was constantly terrified that if he closed his eyes he'd wake up alone." Various oneshots, various parings but mostly AkuRoku and Soriku.
1. 2 am

**Prompt: 2 a.m**

**Pairing: Axel/Roxas**

This was Axel's favourite time of the night; when there was a dull light coming through the curtains and Roxas was sleeping next to him, mouth just slightly open and hair a mess.

2 a.m was a time for thinking, he decided.

(_Depending on the mood of the blonde lying next to him, 2 a.m. was the time for blowjobs in the shower and making an even bigger mess of their bedroom before falling asleep holding onto each other like the sappy fuckers they both pretended they weren't_.)

And on this particular Monday morning at 2 a.m, he was thinking that Roxas was ridiculously beautiful like this; on his side with the white blanket pushed down to his hips and dried come on his bare stomach, one hand threaded with Axel's own and the other tucked underneath the pillow his head was resting on.

(_Riku spent a lot of time teasing Roxas about 'settling' but on mornings like this where the rising sun was making his blonde hair shine and he had light bruises on his hips in the shape of fingerprints from two nights prior, Axel wondered if his idiot best friend realised just how right he actually was.)_

And on this particular Monday morning at 2 a.m, he was thinking that he wished he was a painter or a photographer or had a photographic memory or something, because his boyfriend could be the biggest brat in the world and they spent more time having make-up sex than was healthy, but when he saw him like this Axel couldn't imagine every wanting to fall asleep next to anyone else.

Sometimes looking at his boyfriend for too long made Axel's chest hurt but he was constantly terrified that if he closed his eyes he'd wake up alone.

_Click._


	2. Class Rings and Kairi

**Pairing: Soriku**

"I don't think we're doing it right, Ri," Sora pondered, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable as he sat in between his boyfriends legs. "Your turn," he added, pulling a face as the cartoon character on the screen died.

"Doing what right?" Riku replied, resting his chin on Sora's shoulder as he grabbed the controller and moved over slightly to see the television past the mess of brown hair.

"I dunno, _this. _Dating. We're not doing it right."

"How does one date _wrong, _Sor?" Riku laughed, still trying to figure out a way to be comfortable, hold his boyfriend and see the screen all at once.

"Well," Sora began, sliding down Riku's chest slightly and allowing the silver haired boy to slump slightly and rest his chin on the top of his head. Better. "Nothing's changed."

Riku tensed slightly, glancing down at the boy draped across him. "Do you want things to change?"

"Not in a bad way... I just, I don't know. Ignore me."

"Sor," Riku said in confusion, pausing the game and shifting out of the other boys grasp. "What's wrong?"

Sora glanced to the side and shrugged.

"Well, I mean, we're not really _dating, _are we? We're just kind of doing the exact same stuff we've been doing since we were 7."

"The sex is new," Riku mused, running a hand through his wild brown hair and laughing. "I don't know what you want me to say, Sora. I'll take you out to dinner and shit if you want, but-"

"That would be weird," Sora interrupted, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head. "I don't mean we have to suddenly be, like, worlds cutest couple, I just…"

"Have you been talking to Kairi again?"

"I'm serious, Ri! We're just friends with blowjobs."

"Not true," Riku protested, frowning. "We don't have to be doing annoying Roxas and Axel-esque couple shit to be dating."

The brunet shrugged again, before sighing and throwing himself back onto his best friends lap. "Whatever. This conversation is annoying. It's fine, play the game."

Riku snorted, pressing a quick kiss to his temple before picking up the controller again. "If you want, you can wear my class ring and senior jumper, but only if you draw my name on your books with love hearts."

"How come I'm the girl, bitch?" Sora rolled his eyes at the teasing.

"Because apparently you're the one worrying about the status of our relationship and gossiping with Kairi about it. That was so a Kairi-thought, don't lie."

"I don't have sex with boys who are mean to me," Sora threatened, allowing the boy behind him to wrap his arms around his stomach and pull him closer.

"I think you mean _make love_," Riku laughed in his ear, a quiet chuckle that kind of made Sora think he didn't know _what _he meant.

"Fuck you," he said, bumping his head lightly against Riku's. The silver haired boy laughed again.

"With _pleasure."_


	3. twins and coffee

**Pairing: Akuroku**

Axel didn't want to confirm anything without running some tests and getting a second opinion, but he was at least 99% sure that there was a sex god standing in line. A god of sex. A sexual, godlike creature. Axel wondered if this was what love felt like.

"Ri," he hissed, glancing over his shoulder as he finished wiping down the bench in front of him. "Riku, look."

"Yeah, we're busy," the boy being hissed at replied, not looking up from the blender in front of him.

"No, asshole, look. I want you to meet my future husband."

At this, the silver hair boy laughed, looking up and scanning the people lining up behind the cash register. "Little blonde guy? Second in line?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because you like little blonde guys," Riku shook his head, glancing over his shoulder once more before turning back to the counter. "Kairi looks swamped. Maybe you should open the second register."

"I completely agree," Axel nodded enthusiastically, throwing the damp cloth at his friends face and walking to the front counter.

"Smile pretty," Riku reminded him, catching the rag without looking up from the drink he was preparing.

"I always do."

.

"Hey," Axel grinned as the blonde guy stepped up to the counter, trying very hard to pretend like he couldn't hear Riku snickering behind his back. "What can I get you?"

"Just a cappuccino, thanks," he requested, glancing up from underneath thick eyelashes with an apologetic smile. Jesus, he was pretty. "And I've completely forgotten the bitchy girl drink Sora wanted."

_Sora. _Of course there was a _Sora _ordering a bitchy girl drink. Sora was probably tall and smart and funny and they had been dating for _ages _because despite his weird as shit name, Blonde Sex God was completely in love with him and –

"Not a bitchy girl drink, you asshole," a voice chimed in, and a short brunet kid with crazy hair appeared next to Blonde Sex God. "Don't be so mean. Vanilla latte, thanks. Now you have to pay for me, that's the rule. Or I'll go cry to mum and get you kicked off the will."

This was Sora. Sora shared a face with Blonde Sex God. They were twins. This was the best of Axel's life.

"Not that much of a bitchy girl drink," Axel agreed with Sora, nodding as he typed the order in.

"It's a bit of a bitchy girl drink," Blonde Sex God argued, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out his wallet. "Unlike me. I am nothing but manly. I would like to change my order to beer and gasoline."

"Sure," the redhead nodded, grinning. "Do you want me to see if I can find one of those little umbrellas?"

"Only if it's pink," Blonde Sex God smirked. "That's the best part." Sora laughed, grinning at his brother.

"And here we find Roxas, proving to be both the manlier, and the douchebag-ier twin."

_Roxas. _Blonde Sex God had a _name._

"Someone's gotta do it, Sor," Roxas the Blonde Sex God shrugged, handing the money to Axel with a small smile.

He _definitely _left his fingertips on the palm of Axel's hand longer than necessary. Totally in.

"For Roxas, I assume?" Axel asked, raising a pierced eyebrow as he considered adding _the Blonde Sex God._

"And Bitchy Girl Sora, yes."

"You're an ass," Bitchy Girl Sora sighed with the air of one much abused, flicking his brother's temple before swiping a pair of car keys from RBSG's pocket and walking out of the line.

_Twins. _Axel thought he might have to sit down.

Roxas the Blonde Sex God winked at Axel before he turned around the make the drinks, and when he scribbled 'Roxas' on the lid with his sharpie, the redhead hesitated for exactly 0.0000001 of a second before adding 'The Blonde Sex God.'

And with a wink and a thumbs up from Riku; his number.


	4. blanket nesting

**Pairing: Akuroku**

**I am sick and misery loves company. Sorry, Roxas.**

"Are you dead, Roxas?" The redhead sitting on the bed with his legs crossed was chewing on his lip, looking a tiny bit concerned that his boyfriend had, in fact, passed away at some point in the past 10 minutes.

"Yes," a voice muttered from underneath the nest of blankets and pillows, and Axel grinned.

"Good!" He exclaimed in relief, gently peeling away the top blanket to try and find Roxas. "Where are you?"

"Here," the voice sighed, and the nest moved to reveal messy blonde hair and a mouth that was only _just_ pouting and Axel knew it probably wasn't the best time to be thinking it, but _fuck_ the kid was adorable. "I have the flu, Ax, not cancer. I'm not going to die in the time it takes you to shower."

"But what kind of flu, Roxas? Bird flu, swine flu?" Axel narrowed his eyes and pressed the back of his hand against his boyfriends pale forehead before nodding, as though he actually knew what he was doing. Roxas laughed and tried to bat his hand away with the little strength he had, eventually giving up and simply intertwining their fingers together.

"Normal flu, you annoying twat." Axel hummed at that, shifting until he was lying down next to the blonde, one arm slung over the blanket where (he assumed) the blondes hip was.

"Don't come near me, you'll get sick," Roxas protested as he lifted up the corner of his blanket-nest to let the redhead in. Axel laughed at that, wiggling underneath the covers and pressing himself against his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and dropping a quick kiss to the back of his head.

"I'll take my chances, babe," he insisted, lips grazing lightly against Roxas' earlobe before taking it between his teeth and biting lightly. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and very firmly reminded his body that he was quite unwell and no, now is not a good time for Axel Sex.


End file.
